


Distractions

by Castiel_in_Drag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel is a Tease, Come Shot, Cum Play, Dean Has Fun, Dildos, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend Castiel, Good Boyfriend Dean, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_Drag/pseuds/Castiel_in_Drag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean and Castiel are both human and in an established relationship.  Dean is helping Castiel pack up his apartment when he stumbles across something extremely interesting [Hint: it may or may not be a sex toy] that may just be the distraction he needs.  Smutty times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a PWP with absolutely no feels or fluff at all. Cas' dirty talk is kind-of explicit so if that's not your thing, this may not be for you. 
> 
> Playlist for this is:  
> 1\. Sexbomb by Tome Jones, Mousse T.  
> 2\. Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash  
> 3\. I Got My Mind Set On You by Jim Horn  
> 4\. Burnin' Up by Jessie J, 2 Chainz

Dean paused, frowning slightly at the object in his hands. It was a long black box tied with an elegant red ribbon. He glanced over his shoulder at Castiel and saw him preoccupied with sorting his wide range of books into boxes by genre and author. He looked utterly absorbed by the task so Dean left him to it.

 

Dean turned over the box over in his hands, studying it with a puzzled expression. _What was it_? It was obviously a present of some kind. The box was oddly long and thick. It had a substantial weight to it but one end was heavier than the other. There were no marking anywhere to indicate what it was.  Dean licked his lips, eyeing it suspiciously. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He slowly pulled the ribbon open while carefully keeping his back to his boyfriend. Gingerly he pulled the lid off and promptly felt his mouth drop.

 

Sitting in the plush satin lining was a nine inch shiny black ribbed dildo. Dean bit his bottom lip, eyeing each curve and ridged along its slim length. He could feel his arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach. His pants grew suspiciously tight. Why the hell does Castiel own this? Pure, innocent, virginal Cas who was, admittedly very kinky, but only with Dean. Castiel whose Christian family led him to believe it was wrong to even masturbate, never mind fuck another man.

 

Dean could tell that it has never been used, very likely never opened. It was unsurprising that this particular object had gone unnoticed in Castiel’s multitude of cluttered belongs. Still, the black plastic cock put all sorts of arousing images of his boyfriend in Dean’s mind. Just the thought of Castiel naked, lying on his king-sized bed moaning and twisting in his white sheets while he fucked himself backwards onto all nine inches of black dick sent Dean’s blood racing.

 

He could picture the desperation as Castiel neared his climax, his erect cock red and angry, as he bucked his hips looking for purchase and then that moment when his flushed body clenched before releasing all at once and white strips shooting out of his dick furiously. Oh, that was quite the image.

 

Dean swallowed and glanced at his boyfriend who was completely oblivious to his growing desire. Dean knew that expression on his boyfriend’s face. He was totally absorbed in his task and _nothing_  short of the Apocalypse was going to draw him out of it. They had been at this for hours and Castiel showed no signs of flagging but Dean was already bored out of his mind. There was one thing Dean could do to distract himself.

 

Ever so slowly Dean reached into a nearby box and pulled out just one of Castiel’s many bottles of lube. He silently slid onto his hands and knees. Very carefully, he slipped his right hand into the back of his sweatpants, thanking whatever God was watching over him that he hadn’t worn his usual jeans or even boxer shorts. He ran his fingers teasingly over his ass hole. It was still a little loose from their morning sex session, making it just that much easier to slip his first digit into the fucked loose hole. He bit his bottom lip to prevent his moans escaping. He could be very vocal during sex but at least he wasn’t as bad as Castiel who made a whole host of individual noises for each sensation. Dean particularly enjoyed the gasps he elicited when he swirled a tongue over his boyfriend’s sensitive nipples.

 

He kept his eyes trained on Castiel as he slipped another finger inside himself. His boyfriend was wearing a black tee and boxer shorts, exposing his toned legs and arms. He admired the tanned expansive skin available for his gaze. Oh yeah, he would never get tired of admiring his boy. Castiel remained oblivious as Dean slipped a third digit in and fucked himself backwards onto his own fingers. His dick was still only half-hard but it was rapidly growing. Dean let out an inaudible sigh as he pulled his fingers regretfully out. He tugged his sweatpants down further as his loose anus clenched on nothing but cool air.

 

Dean very tentatively pulled out the expensive-looking dildo and oiled it up with cherry-scented lube. The smell made his mouth water. God, he couldn’t wait any longer. He reached back around, keeping his eyes trained on his boyfriend, and circled his loose hole with the cool object. Very slowly he slid it inside him, groaning softly. OH yes! Yes! Fuck. He pushed all nine inches in and clenched. The dildo slid back out slightly, the ridges catching the walls of his ass.

 

His eyes fluttered closed as he moaned. He swallowed and picked up the pace. Relentlessly he stuffed the long plastic cock in and out of his hole, moaning sweetly. He dropped his head to rest it on the floor, presenting his ass up. Oh God, fuck, he loved the slight burn he felt every time one of the ridges brushed along his walls. He felt it brush his prostate and aimed there, only hitting at most one of three times but still seeing stars behind his eye lids at each thrust.

 

“Look at you, you cumslut,” whispered Castiel suddenly in his ear, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. “Moaning like a fucking pornstar.”

 

Dean just moaned louder in response. He loved when Castiel used his husky voice that only darkened with lust to growl dirty things and orders at him and his boyfriend knew it.  

 

“Such a slut, can’t do anything without a cock in that tight, warm, wet hole of yours,” he growled, moving back and stilling Dean’s movements.

 

He smacked Dean’s ass twice, making the dildo jiggle. “That’s for distracting me while I was working.”

 

Dean moaned again. He felt Castiel take hold of the black cock and thrust it in deeper than he ever could. Dean responded and fucked himself backwards on it. He felt Castiel’s fingers snake down between his legs and fondle his balls. Fuck, yes. _Oh, fuck, yes_!

 

“Do you think I should let you come untouched, or should I help you along a little?” asked Castiel, picking up the pace with the dildo, firing it in and out of Dean’s ass. “Moan for me, my little cumbucket. Tell me what you want.”

 

“Please, Cas,” grounded out Dean, his body shaking. He could feel his organism curling in the base of his cock. “Please, Cas, I need-… I need-.”

 

“Yes, Dean?” urged Castiel, twisting the plastic dick slightly. “Tell me what you need, sweetheart.”

 

“I need _you_!” Dean shouted. “Please! Now!”

 

“So bossy, my little slut,” chuckled Castiel. “Your wish is my command.”

 

Suddenly Castiel’s hand was squeezing and stroking Dean’s dick. Dean moaned loudly.

 

Oh, yeah. Oh, God, yes. Please. Faster. Harder. Please.

 

Dean didn’t know if he was even saying these things out loud or just in his mind. Castiel continued to piston the nine-inch dildo in and out of his gaping ass. His hand glided up and down Dean’s shaft effortlessly. Dean felt his body clenched and suddenly he was coming. He painted his stomach and Castiel’s hand white. His body went boneless and pliant as Castiel continued to milk his orgasm.

 

Dean collapsed onto his stomach, satisfied. He felt Castiel flip him over onto his back and pull out the black dildo out inch-by-inch, causing Dean to squirm from the over-stimulation. Castiel cast the fake-cock aside then took hold of his own cock. With a few jerks, he shot cum all over his boyfriend's ass. Dean, still basking in his post-orgasm haze, grinned as Castiel curled up by his side on the floor.

 

“Where did you find that?” asked Castiel, nuzzling Dean’s neck.

 

“In _that_ ,” answered Dean, pointing to the discarded black box. “Why the hell did you have an unopened dildo?”

 

“A present from Gabriel one Christmas. I forgot I had it actually,” chuckled Castiel. “He said I’d get a lot of pleasure out of it.”

 

Dean laughed as well now. “Well that’s certainly true.”

 

Dean would have to get Castiel’s irritating older brother a thank you gift. Maybe later though. Dean could feel his eyelids growing heavy and he fought a yawn while Castiel stroked his hand up and down his chest.

 

“We still have to finish packing up,” whispered Castiel, his tongue slowly circling Dean’s right nipple. “Nice distraction though.”

 

Dean just groaned and flipped his boyfriend onto his back.

 

“Later,” he growled, trailing kisses down his boyfriend's body.

 

“Much later,” agreed Castiel before he was cut off by a lustful moan as Dean’s mouth closed around his already hard cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm still trying to get the hang of smut so please be kind. Tell me if I need to focus more on their sensations or tone down the dirty talk or whatever!


End file.
